


A Love Like Ours (So Strong, So Pure)

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Boyfriends to Fiances, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Lance being a good top, M/M, Mention of vaginal fingering, Needy Shiro, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shance Support Squad NSFW 2019 Valentines Exchange, Shiro in reading glasses, Strap-Ons, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), no afab language, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “Well, you were telling me about this… fantasy, that you’d had.”He popped the cap and tilted the bottle, watching the liquid spill out onto his fingers.“Lance?”“One where you pictured yourself,” Lance closed the bottle before tossing it onto the bed as Shiro’s feet and removed the tie of his robe, reaching between his legs to slick the toy up, “riding me. Letting me fill you up and claim you.”Shiro gasped, a small thing that Lance wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been looking for it. Those grey eyes had zeroed in on the blue dick jutting proudly from between Lance’s legs.





	A Love Like Ours (So Strong, So Pure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrypticGabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/gifts).



> This is my gift to the ever wonderful Gabriel! They said that they would love Trans characters and so I grabbed at that and the proposal during sex by accident prompts. XD I hope I did them justice! Enjoy!

Lance bit his lip, staring down at the box perched on the bathroom counter. The label and image on the front stated back at him, and he reached out with shaking fingers to pick it up. 

“Pleasure for you and your partner,” he read aloud, flipping the box over. “This lovely toy allows both you and your partner to enjoy the fulfillment of being penetrated. Simply put it in and then enjoy the many different positions provided on the instruction pamphlet inside!” 

He swallowed, his throat dry as he opened the box. A bag slid out onto the counter, followed by a piece of paper. He read the instructions, shaking fingers tracing over the toy — back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

When Lance was finished reading, he slid the toy out of the bag, the soft blue silicone just begging to be stroked. He grabbed the oil based lube from the drawer to his right and made his way over to the shower. He laid all of his supplies out, his hands shaking with his nerves. As he started the water, he thought back to the conversation that sparked his purchase. 

_“Have you ever wondered what it would be like if our positions were reversed?” Shiro asked, his head lolling against the back of the couch so he could peer up at an amused Lance._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Lance giggled as Shiro got a constipated look on his face. His lips made small smacking sounds as he seemed to be tasting the air, and Lance thanked the fact that he volunteered to be DD that night._

_“Like, I’ve always been the one to give when to comes to sex.”_

_The breath in Lance’s chest froze._

_“And,” Shiro sighed, visibly melting into the couch as his eyes closed. “I want to take it for once. I wanna, hmmmm, wanna feel what it’s like when someone I love fills me with both their cock and their cum.”_

_Lance’s breath returned in the form of a slightly breathy moan. Shiro’s eyes snapped open, slate grey pinning Lance in place with a heated look._

_“Oh, you like the sound of that?”_

_“Uh-huh.” Lance nodded, biting his lip._

_Shiro reaches a hand out, his palm leaving behind a trail of warmth as it dragged up his thigh to rest right where Lance’s thigh met his hip. His thumb rubbed back and forth, and Lance let out a shaky breath as he leaned in closer._

_“Tell me?” Shiro begged, his fingers sliding up under Lance’s shirt to trace across his abs. “Wanna hear it, wanna know how you picture taking me.”_

_A moan drug itself from Lance’s chest and he leaned over, bracing himself with a hand on Shiro’s thigh. His long fingers trailed over the bulge in Shiro’s black jeans, and he thanked himself for buying those for Christmas._

_“I want you riding me,” Lance breathed, his lips whispering over the skin of Shiro’s ear. The man shivered. “Want to see your face as I pull you down onto my cock, wanna listen to your moans as you bounce up and down in my lap.”_

_Lance moved his hand so that he was now rubbing Shiro through his pants instead of teasing him, enjoying the soft purring sound that Shiro let out in response._

_“Then I want to watch your face as I stroke you. I want to watch your eyes flutter and your mouth open as you slam yourself down. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum on my cock, as my cum fills your ass. Wanna-”_

_A loud snore interrupted Lance, and he jerked back, startled._

Shiro had passed out — not remembering their conversation the next morning. Lance had held the conversation close to his chest. On days where he was out of the house often, he would use his phone to look up toys, pouring over reviews to find something that he’d be able to use. 

He’d stumbled across the double ended dildo on one of the smaller sites. It was a lovely blue color, close to Lance’s eyes in shade. One end had a large knot looking shape that was supposed to keep it in the one person. The other was smooth, and shaped exactly like an average, blue penis. When Lance had seen it on the sight, he had known that he wanted it -- that it was _made_ for _him_. 

Lance let his fingers trail down his stomach, sliding easily on the wet skin. He kept his eyes trained on the tile wall as he stretched himself, making sure that he would be able to slide the knot in comfortably later. Once he was fully stretched, he shut the water off, toweling himself dry quickly. He grabbed the lube once more, pouring a small amount into the cupped palm of his hand before slicking up the end of the toy with the knot. After it was liberally coated, Lance got himself into a comfortable position on the toilet lid, and began to work the toy inside of him. 

“Ah-“ Lance let his head fall back with a gasp as he worked the knot into himself, biting his lip to stop anymore noises from escaping. Shiro was in the room just outside the door. He’d been home when Lance arrived, already showered and in a pair of sweatpants as he read over some reports from the office. 

Lance let his hand fall away from the toy, his heart soaring when it stayed right where it was supposed to be. He stood up, panting slightly at the feeling of his muscles clenching, working hard to keep the toy from sliding out. He glanced down, and then his breath left him. 

He had a penis. 

Awe filled Lance as he reached down and stroked a finger across the skin of the toy. A shudder raked through him, and he grinned. Lance had no idea why he’d never thought of this before, but he was extremely glad that he had. 

With a skip in his step — not really, because wow that was an intense bolt of pleasure when the toy shifted after he landed — Lance wrapped himself up in what Shiro called his “Fuck Me Robe.” The blue plush was soft against his skin, stopping at mid thigh and just covering the toy. Lance took a final deep breath before making his way out of the bathroom. 

Shiro was lounging on the bed, his reading glasses perched above the scar on his nose. His legs were crossed at the ankles, bare all the way up to his soft penis sitting in the shadow underneath the papers he held clutched in his hand. Grey eyes shifted to peer over the paper at Lance, and then immediately those papers were tossed onto the nightstand with those glasses Lance had had some naughty dreams about. 

“Takashi,” Lance purred out, stalking forward until he was inches away from his boyfriend, “I hope you don’t mind, but I want to try something… _different_ tonight.”

“As long as I get to touch you,” Shiro breathed out, his eyes scanning Lance from head to toe. 

“Oh, you’ll definitely be touching me,” Lance snickered, his fingers teasing along the edge of the robe tie. He leaned forward, taking Shiro’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking hard before nipping it. He pulled back, already starting to breath heavily. Shiro’s hands were fisted in the covers under him, his cock starting to harden in earnest. 

“Do you remember,” Lance pulled back, moving around the bed to the nightstand on his side, “when you got drunk back on New Year’s?” 

A glance at Shiro showed the man shaking his head. 

Lance hummed, pulling out the bottle of lube he’d stashed there this morning. “Well, you were telling me about this… fantasy, that you’d had.”

He popped the cap and tilted the bottle, watching the liquid spill out onto his fingers. 

“Lance?”

“One where you pictured yourself,” Lance closed the bottle before tossing it onto the bed as Shiro’s feet and removed the tie of his robe, reaching between his legs to slick the toy up, “riding me. Letting me fill you up and claim you.” 

Shiro gasped, a small thing that Lance wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been looking for it. Those grey eyes had zeroed in on the blue dick jutting proudly from between Lance’s legs. Lance felt his back straighten in pride at being able to surprise Shiro like this. (And there was an even deeper feeling of pride at _finally_ being able to give his lover what he wants, a feeling that Lance was embarrassed to have and that he shoved deep down.) 

“Shiro, is this okay?” Lance whispered the question, his hand still moving as he moved closer to the bed, the mattress now pressing into his thighs. 

Just because Shiro had said that he’d dreamed about this, doesn’t mean that he wanted this outside of his fantasies. Lance knew that, knew that there was a chance that they might just end up pleasuring each other by humping the other’s thighs like the normally did. But there was an even bigger part of him that was hoping that those desires of Shiro’s revealed by alcohol were desires that would surface tonight as well. 

“Oh, Lance, Baby,” Shiro licked his lips, leaning up and sitting on his knees, his gaze still locked on Lance’s hand stroking the toy. He took a shuddering breath, and then seemed to drag his eyes up in order to meet Lance’s. “Yes. God, yes. I can’t even begin to describe how okay this is.”

The rasp of Shiro’s voice sent shivers down Lance’s spine. 

“In that case, I want to watch you prep yourself, beautiful,” Lance tried to growl the words out, letting his desire and attraction take over his vocal cords. 

Shiro nodded, his head jerking up and down quickly before he was on his hands and knees, frantically searching the covers for the bottle of lube Lance had thrown there earlier. When he found the bottle, he hurriedly snapped it open, drizzling it over his fingers and ignoring the excess that spilled messily down the sides of the bottle in his haste. 

“That’s a good boy, getting all messy for me and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Lance tilted his head to the side, the corner of his mouth lifting in amusement as Shiro flushed a bright red. His lover reached between his legs, peering over his shoulder and making eye contact with Lance before letting those amazing fingers dip into his hole. 

Lance felt awe and love once again overwhelm him. He had never seen Shiro this desperate before. The man was rushing the stretching, his fingers pumping in and out quickly. Lance could see the muscles straining to accommodate it, the fingers spreading on their way out dragging the muscle with it. He knew how much it could hurt if the stretching wasn’t done properly, but he also knew how skilled Shiro was with getting someone stretched quickly. (Their last escapade at the Altea house at Pidge’s 21st birthday was evidence of that.) 

“Slower,” Lance demanded, leaning one knee up onto the bed so that he could smack gently at the wrist. “I want to watch your hole quiver in need as you pump those greedy fingers in and out. I want to savor the sight of you like this, stretched out just for me.” 

Shiro moaned, his shoulders dropping so that his ass was now higher up than his chest. His hand slowed, three fingers now moving in and out of the gloriously plump ass. Lance bit his lip, eyeing up those large cheeks before deciding to say fuck it. He leaned forward and nipped at the pale flesh offered up to him, humming at the cry Shiro let out in response. It was a delicious sound and he wanted to hear it again. He set to work marking up those cheeks, his mouth moving back and forth nipping and biting and lapping as those fingers worked hard to prepare that lovely hole for Lance. 

“Please, Lance! Please!” Shiro pleaded, his voice breaking on the last cry. “Want you! Need you!” 

Lance placed one last kiss on the now red and hickey covered ass cheek before moving, standing up and making his way around the bed. He kept one hand on Shiro, not wanting his boyfriend to think that he’d abandoned him. He sat on the bed next to him, swinging his feet up and bracing one leg on the floor. 

“Lance,” Shiro whined, his eyes staring up at him, “please?”

“Come here, Starshine.” 

Shiro immediately pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling forward so that he could perch himself in Lance’s lap. Those gorgeous thighs settled perfectly on either side of Lance, and he let himself stroke them once, twice, before he was moving to grab himself, lining up with that perfect, dripping hole Shiro had just spent fifteen minutes stretching out. Shiro was shivering above him, his hips dipping down again and again to brush against the toy pressed against him. 

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro begged, burying his face in the space between Lance’s neck and shoulder. 

“God, baby, the things you do to me.” As soon as Lance had breathed those word out, he was pressing up into Shiro. The moans that fell from his mouth had Lance keening himself. 

Neither of them were going to last long tonight. 

“You’re filling me up, so good, _so good_.” 

“Perfect for me! All mine, all yours. Shiro!” 

Shiro was bouncing in Lance’s lap, his head thrown back as he braced himself on the headboard behind Lance. Sweat made his skin glint in the low light, and his hair glowed a soft silver. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, nor heard a more beautiful sound in his life. 

“Lance!” Shiro cried out as he gave a full body shiver. He moved his hands to grasp at Lance’s shoulders, and Lance moved them so that Shiro was flat on his back. Now they were a tangle of limbs, sharing the same air as they struggled to get even closer to one another. A burn had settled into Lance’s hips, and he knew that if they didn’t finish soon he was going to have to stop from exhaustion. 

“Fuck, you feel so good around me,” Lance grunted out as he shifted up onto his knees, hands grasping the tops of those thighs he loved so much. "You going to come for me, Shiro? Are you going to be a good boy and cum just from me pounding that gorgeous hole of yours?" 

Shiro whined, his head twisting as his legs moved up to wrap around Lance's waist, pulling him in so that he could slam into Shiro harder, deeper. 

"I can't wait to see what you look like, all fucked out and hanging off my cock," Lance grunted out the words, his breath coming out harshly as his hips pistoned. 

"L-Lance! I, please! Love you- wanna, Fuck!" 

Lance leaned forward and pressed their lips together, groaning as their teeth clashed before they both opened up for each other. Tongue slid against tongue, saliva gathering and dripping down their chins. Lance pulled back when his chest began to pound from lack of air, gasping as he threw his head back and his hips forward.

“Lance!” Shiro arches as Lance hit that perfect spot. “Fuck! _Marry me_ , Holy _shit_!”

Shock slammed through Lance and he stopped, staring down at his boyfriend with his jaw hanging open. Shiro was shaking through the rest of his orgasm, shaking slightly in Lance’s arms as his thighs tensed around Lance’s waist.

“Wh-what?” 

Shiro stared back in surprise, his eyes wide as he registers the words that just came out of his mouth. His mouth opened and closed a few times, his cheeks a bright red. 

“That... that was supposed to be a _surprise_.” 

“A surprise? So-so that wasn’t just a slip of the tongue during orgasm?” Lance let the toy slip out of Shiro, enjoying the shiver that ran through Shiro’s body in response. He slipped it out of himself too, frowning slightly at the sting left behind. 

“I was going to ask you during dinner tomorrow,” Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck, fingers shifting through sweat soaked hair. “Hunk had agreed to hide it in the garlic knots.” 

“Oh, _Shiro_.” 

Lance felt himself start to grin, his eyes watering. He and Shiro had been dating since high school, and after five years he had started to contemplate their future together. He had been looking at engagement rings yesterday with Allura. And now, the love of his life had just proposed! 

“Yes!” 

“Y-yes?” Shiro was starting to grin himself, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “You’ll marry me?!” 

“ _Yes_!” Lance leaned forward, tackling Shiro to the bed where the collapsed in a fit of laughter and kisses 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how'd I do? 
> 
> This was my first time writing a Trans character and I hope I did him justice! I based him off of a friend of mine. They said they were comfortable not going through the full transition, happy with hormones and Top Surgery, but they still tried to avoid thinking about having a vagina. I really tried to keep that mindset through the entire story. If I did it wrong, or you see afab language in there anywhere, please let me know! (I tried to educate myself on that as much as possible.) 
> 
> I am feeling really good about this fic, I love how I set it up. :) What was your favorite part???? I'm really curious! Let me know below?


End file.
